Cherry Stems
by iheartitachiuchiha
Summary: Oneshot SasuSaku "Sasuke-kun?" She asked tentatively, her eyes expressing wonder and curiosity at his actions. "Yeah?" He replied. "That just proves I'm still a better kisser." Where Sakura challenges Sasuke to a game, and Sasuke gets a little bit competitive...Incredibly fluffy and more like K than T. Please read and review!


_So, this idea came into my mind as I fantasized about eating cherries this summer. I absolutely love cherries. XD And I was flirting with one of my friends a little while ago and remembered challenging him to a "Who can tie a cherry stem in a knot first" game...so, my little fantasies inspired this story :) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Though I wish I did! Then I would make Sakura all B.A. and stuff and SASUSAKU WOULD DEFINITELY HAPPEN!)_

_Okay, sorry for that little spazz out there._

_Please enjoy! And I hope everyone is having a wonderful summer :)_

_I love you all so please read, review, favorite, etc. You guys rock mah world._

_Warning, this is very...fluffy hehehe And it's like semi AU...I don't really mention the fact they're ninjas, but it still takes place in the same setting and stuff...hehehe anyway,_

_ENJOY_

_xoxoxox_

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

Shoving his hands in his pockets and masking his face with an expression of indifference, said boy turned as he heard his name called by a familiar high pitched voice. "What do you want, Sakura?" He sighed, seemingly annoyed by her presence. Why wouldn't he be annoyed? She interrupted his trip to the market to purchase his beloved tomatoes.

Sakura bounded down the street towards her childhood friend, her long pink tresses flowing in the wind as her feet lightly hit the ground with each step. Her graceful movements rivaled that of a fairy or a nymph. Once she finally reached him outside the fruit and vegetable vendor, she stopped, taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"Ino-chan told me the coolest thing ever, Sasuke-kun!" She said with a grin, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Sasuke sighed at his friend's childish tendencies. Despite them both being sixteen years old, she still acted like a child. "And what exactly is that, Sakura?"

She giggled, as she proceeded to purchase some produce from the vendor as well. "I'll show you! I just need to buy some fruits first."

"Hn," He replied as he chose the ripest tomatoes in the pile and purchased them. Once he was finished, he looked over to find Sakura buying handfuls of cherries. He knew the girl loved cherries, but honestly, wasn't that a bit too much? "Are you really going to eat all of those?" He inquired, staring at the bag filled with hundreds of cherries.

"Of course!" She replied cheekily, as she turned to the owner and paid. "I love cherries, Sasuke-kun; almost as much as you love tomatoes," Once she finished paying, she took her bag of cherries and turned to him, "And besides, this has to do with what I'm going to show you! Now come on!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and they headed to their favorite spot: a tree on top of a medium sized hill of grass. Sakura gracefully fell to the ground with her bag of cherries as Sasuke leaned against the tree, watching her as he was still confused as to what she wanted to show him. Sakura was the only one he allowed to drag him around like that and, though he would never admit it, she held a special place in his heart.

"Okay, so Ino-chan taught me this game that you can play with people using cherry stems. Basically the people playing put a cherry stem in their mouth and try tying it in a knot. The objective of the game is to try tying the stem in a knot before the other person!" Sakura informed him excitedly, sensing his confusion. He gave her a blank stare and there was a moment of silence.

…

"So you interrupted my morning and dragged me all the way here just to tie cherry stems in knots?" Sasuke said exasperated.

"You don't just tie cherry stems in knots, Sasuke-kun, you tie them in knots _with your tongue_!" Sakura replied shrilly. "And Ino-chan said it's really challenging so I wanted to try it! She hasn't been able to tie them in knots yet, she's really upset about it. Apparently if you're able to tie them in knots with your tongue you're a good kisser or something like that, isn't that funny? I don't really understand why...but Ino-chan didn't want to play with me when I asked her; she's probably afraid I'll beat her or something. That's why I asked you," Sakura babbled, "So, can you please play with me? Please?" It was amazing that she could fit all that in with only one breath. Sasuke had to admire her for that.

"No." He replied sternly. Sakura's eyes grew big and she began to pout at him.

"P-please, S-Sasuke-kun?" She whimpered as she continued to pout, knowing he couldn't stand to see her upset.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled and slid down the tree so he was sitting next to the pouting girl. He grabbed for the bag of cherries and picked some out, ripping off their stems. Sakura smirked victoriously.

After instructing him what to do, they both proceeded to place a cherry stem in their mouth, trying to tie it in a knot. Their faces both contorted at the discomfort of the act.

Finally, after about ten minutes or so, Sakura shoved her hand into her mouth and pulled out her now tied cherry stem.

"A-ha! I win, Sasuke-kun!" She smiled triumphantly at Sasuke who was still struggling to tie the stem in a knot. Sasuke, disbelievingly, spit out his cherry stem which had yet to be tied in a knot.

_Are you kidding me? There's no way I could lose to her! _Sasuke thought, his competitive side getting the best of him. "Rematch." He stated, not accepting no for an answer.

Sakura shrugged as they both moved to grab another cherry stem, "Sure thing, Sasuke-kun."

After several rounds, Sakura won every time and Sasuke was furious. Either she tied hers in a knot several minutes before him, or Sasuke just failed to tie his in a knot altogether.

"This is ridiculous, I never lose at anything." Sasuke grumbled, irritated after spitting out his hundredth cherry stem.

Sakura smiled trying to comfort him, "You can't be good at everything, Sasuke-kun. It's humanly impossible."

"Not for me," Sasuke replied egotistically as he continued to sulk at his loss, "I'm good at everything."

At that, Sakura twitched in annoyance. "Sasuke," She started, dropping the –kun suffix, "Stop with your Uchiha pride for once and just face the fact that I'm better than you at something."

Sasuke snorted, "So you're better at tying cherry stems in knots, big deal. That doesn't really mean anything."

Sakura grinned, "Yes it does, Sasuke," She then smiled deviously, "Don't you remember what I said earlier? It means I'm a better kisser than you!"

Snap, that hit his pride hard.

Sasuke sneered, "As if you would know, you've never kissed anyone before."

"How would you know?" Sakura said with a suggestive smile and a wink, "I never kiss and tell"

At that, Sasuke's mouth dropped so that he was gaping at her like a fish. Seeing his expression, Sakura fell over on her side and cackled.

"Ahaha Sasuke-kun, your expression was hysterical!" She exclaimed as she rolled over laughing. She was literally "rofling." After giving a content sigh, she sat up, wiped the joyous tears from her eyes, and turned to him with a smirk. "Just face it, I'm a better kisser than you."

"No you aren't, I am." Sasuke retorted, annoyed at the fact that she _was_ better than him at something. "And I'll prove it."

"Uh, as if!" She scoffed, "I can tie more cherry stems into knots than you, that's all the proof I need to show you that I _am_ a better kisser than you!"

Irritated, Sasuke lunged for her and tackled her to the ground, claiming her lips in the process. Stunned, Sakura did not respond right away; however, after some time, she responded to the sudden action and deepened the kiss with much expertise.

After some time, they pulled apart. They were both breathing heavily and a light blush dusted both their cheeks. Sakura's eyes were clouded with a thousand emotions including _love_. Noticing this, Sasuke felt his heart soar.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked tentatively, her eyes expressing wonder and curiosity at his actions.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied, expecting to hear those three little words he had always wanted to hear escape her lips.

"That just proved I'm still a better kisser." She informed him while her eyes danced with playfulness and a smirk graced her lips. Sasuke became irritated yet again.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut up." And he attacked her lips again.

_xoxoxox_

_So, how fluffy was that? XD I love fluff, it's just so adorable teehee_

_Please review, favorite, you know, the usual._

_And I hope you enjoyed this story!_

_Ja ne!_

_~iheartitachiuchiha_


End file.
